Gdyby tylko
by nox92
Summary: Miniatura. Kiedyś napisana na mirriel jako prompt. Z punktu widzenia dzieci Scarlett.


Nadchodziła zima. Liście dawno pożółkły, opadając na czerwoną ziemię. Popołudniowy chłód zaczął przenikać jego kości, mimo to Wade nie mógł się zmusić by odejść. Obejmował ramieniem Ellę. Łzy na jej policzkach zdążyły już obeschnąć, jednak wciąż wyglądała na smutną. Dziwne. Nigdy nie udało im się ze Scarlett zbudować zaufania. Nie, ich stosunków nie można by nawet nazwać porozumieniem.

Zapatrzył się na kamienną płytę i cofnął myślami daleko. Dalej niżby chciał. Pokręcił głową – zbyt bolesne. Zmusił się jednak, by pamiętać, by nie wymazać przeszłości z pamięci. Scarlett nigdy nie była dobrą matką, przynajmniej nie w rozumieniu okazywania uczuć – tych pozytywnych. Negatywne nazbyt często były widoczne. Ojca nigdy nie poznał. Widział tylko jego portret w domu ciotki Indii. Ona też mu o nim opowiadała, matka nie wspomniała nigdy. Nie chciała pamiętać. Znał tę historię. Panna Wilkes uwielbiała opowiadać wszystko, co źle by świadczyło o pani Butler. Butler, to nazwisko. Wszystko zaczęło się od niego i wszystko skończyło. _Gdyby tylko…_ pokręcił głową, nie prowadziło to do niczego. Gdy Rhett był z matką, coś się zmieniło. Miał nadzieję, że na lepsze. Dbał o nich. Nie, nie kochał. Tego był pewien. Ale przynajmniej lubił, dbał i troszczył się. To nie Mammy się wtedy nimi zajmowała, tylko on. I sprawił…. Wade spróbował odpędzić wspomnienia i emocje, ale nie mógł, za daleko już się w nie zagłębił. Wziął głębszy wdech. Ella popatrzyła na niego, jakby z wyczekiwaniem. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- I co sprawił, braciszku? – Dopiero teraz młodzieniec zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mówił to wszystko na głos. Prawdopodobnie zbyt długo trzymał w sobie żale. Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego ze zrozumieniem – zielone oczy jego matki, a jednak nie do końca. One nigdy nie miały takiego wyrazu zrozumienia, miłości. Objął siostrę mocno. W końcu mieli tylko siebie, a po chwili podjął opowieść.

- Sprawił, że mieliśmy normalne życie, a przynajmniej przypominające normalnie, nie pamiętasz? – Pokręciła głową. _Widocznie była zbyt mała_ – nieśmiała myśl zbłąkała się po jego umyśle. – Gdy urodziła się Bonnie, to były jedne z szczęśliwszych dni mojego życia. Ciocia Melania zajmowała się nami, mama i Rhett. I wszystko było idealne. Do czasu… - znowu przerwał.

Słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, rzucając czerwone smugi po niebie. _Gdyby tylko…._ Znów ta natrętna myśl. Niepotrzebna. Nieistotna. Odgonił się od niej, niczym od natrętnej muchy.

- A potem Bonnie umarła i wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Gdyby tylko… - spróbował wyrazić tę myśl na głos, jednak wciąż nie mógł. – Wszystko mogło się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. A potem umarła ciocia Mela. Rhett odszedł, a przecież obiecał mi kiedyś. Obiecał, że teraz będzie inaczej, dopóki będzie. Pamiętam, że odpowiedziałem mu wtedy, że to nie potrwa długo. Że nigdy nie trwa długo. Że ciocia India opowiadała mi, co się stało z tatą, a potem twój ojciec, Ella…. – ponownie zamilknął. Nie mógł dokończyć. Westchnął i spróbował na nowo. – On również odszedł. Gdy powiedziałem o tym Butlerowi, on tylko uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i stwierdził, że nie powinienem się tym martwić, ponieważ on nie da się tak łatwo przegonić. – Gorzki śmiech Wade'a znów rozbrzmiał wokoło. – Złamał obietnicę, a potem nic nie było jak dawniej.

Znów zapatrzył się przed siebie. Tym razem go dostrzegł. Stał pod dębem. I patrzył. Patrzył wprost na niego. Po chwili młodzieniec znów podjął, wciąż spoglądając na mężczyznę.

- Gdyby tylko… - nie, nie mógł tej myśli wypowiedzieć na głos, jeszcze nie teraz. – Śmierć cioci i odejście Butlera wstrząsnęło matką. Ale była silną kobietą, umiała sobie radzić. I zaczęła ratować tę rodzinę, tak jak kiedyś ratowała Tarę. Tylko nie wiedziała jeszcze, co czeka ją na końcu tej drogi. I tak wróciliśmy do domu. Po długiej wędrówce. A potem matka wysłała mnie daleko do szkoły. Powiedziała, _nastały nowe czasy, Wade, gorsze, czy lepsze, nie nam to oceniać, ale tam dostaniesz najlepsze wykształcenie._ I tak znalazłem się w Nowym Jorku. A teraz wracam i… Gdyby tylko… - kolejna pauza. Cisza przedłużała się, a minuty wlekły się powoli. Z oddali dało się słyszeć jak jakiś ptak nieśmiało się odzywa. Młodzieniec wciąż milczał. – Co się działo podczas mojej nieobecności? Co doprowadziło do tego? Przecież była silną kobietą, przecież nie mogła od tak… - głos mu się załamał.

Dziewczynka, nie, nie dziewczynka, panna wyprostowała się trochę i spokojnym głosem odrzekła.

- Gdy wyjechałeś, nic nie było już tak jak dawniej – powtórzyła jego słowa. – Nie wiem, co ją zmieniło, Wade, naprawdę nie wiem, ale stała się milsza. – Po chwili zaśmiała się, widząc jego zdumienie. – Nie, nie martwiły ją moje potrzeby. To było obowiązkiem Mammy. Po prostu ze mną rozmawiała, poświęcała mi więcej uwagi. A potem trzeba było wracać. Mówiła:

_Nie mogę zostawić Ashleya na tak długo samego. Zrujnuje tartak do końca. Beau też powinien pojechać do szkoły. Wade do mnie pisał. Podoba mu się tam, wiesz? _

I tak wyjechałyśmy z domu. Myślałam, że zostawiając Tarę, zostawiamy też za sobą to, co zbudowałyśmy, ale na szczęście nie. Mama dbała o mnie, o to bym obracała się we właściwym towarzystwie i by niania nauczyła mnie tego wszystkiego, czego niegdyś i ją wraz z babcią nauczyły. Dziwne, do tej pory się tym nie przejmowała. Wiesz, jakoś wcześniej o tym nie myślałam. – Po chwili wróciła do poprzedniego wątku – Mammy sarkała na temat jej współpracy z wujem. Mówiła, to nie wypada, to samo zresztą, co ciotka India, ale mama nigdy się tym nie przejmowała. Tylko chudła w oczach. I mimo tego, że próbowała maskować swój wygląd, widać było, że zmizerniała. Nie wiem, co zaszło między nią a Rhettem. Nie pytaj mnie o to. Ale wiem jedno. Gdyby nie on, nie bylibyśmy dzisiaj tutaj. Zrobił coś, co jej zaszkodziło. Gdyby tylko – powtórzyła nieświadomie słowa brata, wpatrując się nagrobek, na którym było napisane _Katie_ _Scarlett O'Hara – Hamilton – Kennedy – Butler_

Przygarnął mocniej siostrę, myśląc o wszystkim, co się zdarzyło i co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby tylko cofnąć czas, gdyby tylko odwrócić bieg wydarzeń, gdyby tylko sprawić, by jego matka była szczęśliwa. W oddali zamigotał ciemny kontur. To Rhett właśnie opuszczał cmentarz. Wiedział, że zawiódł. Nie tylko siebie i ich, ale przede wszystkim ją.

Gdyby tylko…


End file.
